


Miracles Never Happen

by Fandomficgalore



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural TV Show - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Choking, F/M, Fighting, Hunting, Multi, Murder, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism, absuive ex, mention of parents death, p in v, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Summary: Dean and Sam have never believed that Miracles happen. That is until they both meet Y/N. Y/N was the Great Great Great Great Granddaughter to the most famous hunter that ever lived. Samuel Colt.
Relationships: Sam x You, Sam x y/n, dean x Y/N, dean x reader - Relationship, sam x reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

"Miracles never happen, Sammy.” Dean sighed as he looked at his brother, tutting. It was the same conversation that they had had for at least the millionth time. Sam just smiled at his brother. He knew he was right but that didn’t mean that Sam couldn’t hope. 

“How else can you explain it, Dean?” The younger brother looked at the shorter man and smirked. There was no explanation. The colt had fallen right into the brothers' lap. Not literally, but when they returned back to the motel room they shared for the past two evenings the gun was laid across Dean's bed.

Both men were amazed, they wanted to question how it happened but deep down they didn't want to know the answer.

Settling down for the night, Sam was looking up the lore on Baba Yaga, a wicked witch who appears as a deformed woman. The lore was tricky, there was no way of killing the witch. Groaning, Sam slammed his laptop shut and grabbed a beer. Dean's eyes raised to watch as his brother had a hissy fit about this stupid creature.

”Hey Bobby,” Sam sighed. 

”Look here kid, the Baba Yaga or whatever it's called...it’s not easy to kill.” Sams’s eyes widened. This is the last thing that they needed to hear right now. ”The only thing that will kill this witch...is the colt...and I don’t know about you but-”  
"Bobby, we have the colt,” Sam interrupted the older man. 

How?” Bobby questioned. 

"We don't know, but it’s here in the motel. It was left on the bed.” Silence filled the air, Bobby could not believe the madness that was unfolding. The colt itself was a myth, it didn’t exist.

The following day, the brothers set to work and hunted down the witch. It had to be someone deformed but how could they tell it was the Baba Yaga? 

Sam was sitting at a booth in a diner. He kept having a feeling that someone was watching him but he tried to shake it and ordered another coffee. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure move quickly. Maybe his instinct was right after all. Turning his head he tried to catch whoever rushed out the door but his phone started ringing...again. 

“Any luck?” Dean's voice echoed from the other side.  
“Not yet.” 

Sam was defeated. They needed to find this witch and fast. He had other matters on his hands. 

Questioning everyone that was next of kin of the recently deceased for the third time, brothers were coming to a dead end. Sam hadn’t told Dean about earlier. He didn’t know if he should. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. 

The day dragged, the hunters were getting no closer to the witch and Sam's feeling of being watched kept reappearing. Sitting in the bar, Sam turned to his older brother. 

“Dude, do you feel that someone is…”  
“Watching us, yeah, the girl over there.” Dean pointed his beer in the direction he was referring to. “She’s not very good about being sly though...maybe we should introduce ourselves.” Dean stood from his barstool and walked over to the dark corner the mystery woman was sat in. “You know if you wanna follow people, you need some practice,” Dean smirked and sat down to her.  
“Maybe I wanted to be found...make sure you didn’t break my gun.” Taking a sip of her drink, she winked at the hunter. 

Dean choked on his beer, eyes widening. Sam was soon by his brother’s side. The woman locked eyes with him and Sam’s breath caught in his throat. She was stunning, the woman oozed confidence. Smirking up at him, her eyes glowed, or at least Sam thought they did. Clearing her throat, Y/N stood up from her booth. 

“You might wanna hurry up with the Baba Yaga, I want my gun back tomorrow.” 

That night, the brothers were restless, questions kept flying in their heads. Who was she? How did she get the gun? Is she a hunter? Why isn’t she helping with the Baba Yaga? Tossing and turning all night, the brothers were becoming frustrated. It was around six in the morning when the Winchesters strolled out of their motel room. Walking towards the impala, Dean stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the woman from last night sitting on Baby’s hood. Dean clenched his jaw. could not be happening right now he thought to himself.

“Morning boys. the Baba Yaga yet?” She smirked as she leaned back, placing her hands on the freshly washed Impala. She could see the effect she was having on Dean, but loved every minute of it. 

“I’ll take that as a no then,” she added, laughing to herself. “Look you need to look for the smallest deformity, different eye colours, one leg shorter than the other. That kind of stuff, the witch wants to blend in.” Sam pushed his shoulders back and puffed out his chest. He became defensive. had never heard of this woman before and all of sudden she thinks she is a better hunter? “Right gotta run, have her dead by six boys, I will be back for my gun.” With the last words thrown over her shoulder, Y/N was gone.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now in readers insert.

Sitting in the motel room, you waited for the boys to return. They had taken toolong to catch the witch so you took matters into your own hands. 

“Will you shut up,” you groaned at the old hag tied to a chair. The witch struggled, trying to get free. You shook your head, they never learn, you thought to yourself. You could do unbreakable knots with your eyes closed. Watching her squirm did make you chuckle a little bitthough.

The door opening returned your attention to the matter at hand. Watching the Winchesters walkthrough, you still couldn't get over how tall they both were. Bad, naughty images crossed your mind. 

”Y/N?” Dean's voice brought you back into the room. ”What are you doing here?” 

”What does it look like? I brought you the Baba Yaga. You two were taking too long. Now hand over my gun and I can get on my way.” Confidence washed over your body as you stood your ground. 

Sam bit his lip slightly. His hungry eyes dragged over your body, taking in every inch, every curve. You had to admit, it was turning you on slightly. 

Dean hesitated for a moment before handing over your gun. He didn't want to part with it. Shaking his head as he placed the gun into your hands. Hewas astounded at how quickly you turned around and shot the witch in the head. 

”You can take care of the body, I'm out.” Walking towards the door, you felt a hand grab your arm and turn you around. Looking dead into Dean's eyes, you smirked. 

"Not so fast sweetheart. We have a lot of questions.” 

”Urgh...Fine...meet me in the bar down the block in twenty minutes. I have to put this away first.” You gestured to the colt. The brothers nodded at you. 

Twenty minutes soon turned into an hour and you were running late. Your hair was not sitting the way you liked it and soon enough you had given up all hope. Stepping into the bar, you tried to catch your breath. Noticing the boys in a corner you strolled towards them. You could feel Sam’s eyes on you again. It's not that you minded, you actually liked the thought that one of the Winchester brothers wanted to ravish you. 

Sitting next to Sam your hand grazed over his thick, muscular thigh. You could feel him squirm under your touch. It made you giggle, watching this built hunter squirm. Looking back at Dean, you smiled like nothing had happened. 

”So Y/N. Who exactly are you?” His eyes narrowed. 

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you Winchester.” 

Taking a stand against the famous hunter, you were not backing down easily. 

“Try me!” His eyes flashed a glint of hope and something else, you couldn’t put your finger on it though but it intrigued you. 

“How about we have a few drinks first? Then I will tell you all you need to know. ” Hopping off the booth you walked towards the bar, hoping that the brothers would drop this conversation. 

“Right sweetheart, you’re obviously not an easy nut to crack, so lets play a game.” Dean raised his glass to you. Sam laughed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Which one, never have I ever...truth or dare?” you enquired. 

“Twenty questions and I get to go first.How old are you?” Faking being hurt you put your hand on your chest and gasped. 

“How dare you ask a woman her age...Y/A." Sam cleared his throat and rolled his eyes to indicate it was his turn. 

“What made you become a hunter?” Looking deep into his eyes, you sighed. You knew about the brothers and the hell they have been through, nothing could compare to that. 

“My family has been hunters for several generations.” You brought your drink to your lips and slowly took a sip. Sam lowered his head, knowing too well how it feels. 

“Ok, ok my turn!” Dean was clearly way too eager to play this game,“Favourite sex position?” You nearly spit out your drink at how forward Dean was being. 

“Bro, come on,” Sam whined. 

“Pass.” Sinking into the chair. 

“You can’t pass,” Dean winked at you. You bit your bottom lip. If he wanted to be like this then you were at least going to have fun with it. 

”Well if I had to pick then doggy. Being taken from behind and when the guy's hips thrust into me...it...is heaven.” Licking your lips and watching Dean's reaction you couldn't help but laugh to yourself. Turning your attention quickly to Sam you witnessed another eye roll from him. 

“What about family?” Sam said quickly to avoid any further embarrassment. 

“Only child, Mom died a few years back and Dad well, he died three months ago.” Downing the rest of your drink, you didn’t want to talk about your parents at the moment. You were still grieving for your dad and the only way you can control your emotions and not think about it, is by hunting. The silence is awkward for a moment. 

“Sorry about your dad Y/N” Sam uttered. You glanced over to him, nodding. Accepting his condolences. Taking a deep breath, you wanted the conversation changed and quickly. 

“Ohhhh I have a good one!” Rolling your eyes you turned your attention back to Dean. “Spit or swallow?” Sam glares at his brother in disbelief and Dean's cheeky grin fades for a moment. "What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood," he shrugs. You appreciate the subject change and laugh at him, you couldn't resist teasing him a little. 

“It depends what Daddy prefers.” Biting your lip, you watched Dean's eye darkened with lust. “Anyone for another beer, I need another beer.” Dean rushed to the bar and you couldn’t help but laugh at his flustered reaction. 

“Is he always this easy to wind up?” you ask, glancing over your shoulder to Sam who just nods and clenches his jaw in frustration. 

Dean arrives back at the table shortly with three beers and three shots and you know from then it is going to be a messy night. The questions keep flooding in and the hours seem to merge together after a while. Sam's questions are always serious, about hunting, or family and school. Dean's questions always revolve around sex. 

“Ok...last question…”   
“Your last question was about thirty questions ago Dean.” Hiccupping, you try to control your laughter. 

“Ever had a threesome?” Dean winks at you and licked his lower lip. 

“Yes...only with two guys though.” Dean’s face flushes a crimson red. 

“Don't get any ideas!" Dean sternly said while pointing to Sam who only shook his head in disapproval to Dean's behaviour. 

A few drinks turn into three which turn into seven which turn into...you lose count at some point. Dancing on your own on the dance floor, Sam comes up behind you and grabs your arms. It isn't harsh, it is more to keep you standing up straight and to stop you falling over. “I dunno man, maybe we should take her back to the motel and let her sleep it off.” All you hear is a grunt from Dean. The next thing you know someone has lifted you up bridal style and is carrying you out of the bar. 

-

Groaning, you rub your eyes as the sun glares into the hotel room. Sitting up, it takes a few seconds to recognise your surroundings. 

The door to the motel opens and Sam strolls in. Sweat covers his forehead, his hair clinging to his skin. Biting your lip you suppress a moan. 

”Morning Y/N.” 

”Shhh too loud!” You grab your head while Sam laughs at you. “Well, I need to head back on the road. So I'll just take my gun," you tell him, less than gracefully scrambling to climb out of bed. Sam looks at you, shaking his head.

”Hey y/n, why don't you...you know...umm...” Sam struggles, scratching the back of his neck. 

”I don't have all day, Sam!” You are hungover and already annoyed. 

”Stay, help us for a bit. You obviously know what you're doing. And you know we can use the help right now.” 

”Because you started the apocalypse maybe?” Sam looks at you with shock on his face. His eyes slowly fill with anger. ”Yeah everyone knows, Sam. It's not a big secret. And you know...you might need my gun if you want to win.” Smirking at Sam, he blushes and looks at the floor. ”One condition. I'll give you my gun if you and Dean protect me.” 

”From what?” His face looks concerned. 

”You will know in time. So do we have a deal?” 

”Maybe, but… You have to tell me one thing.” You nod in agreement. ”What’s your full name?” 

Your heart starts to race. You knew this would happen sooner or later but you didn't want it to happen this soon. 

You gulp and look at the floor. When people find out who you really are they always back away.   
“Y/N...Colt”


	3. Chapter two

Sam laughed to himself, shaking his head. 

“There is no way you are Y/N Colt...Samuel didn’t have any kids” Blinking, you couldn’t believe out of everyone on this Goddamn forsaken earth a Winchester would not believe you. 

“It’s true...how else would I have easy access to MY gun!” Emphasising the word my, you wanted to get your point across to him. 

“Breakfast is here!” Dean’s voice echoed throughout the room. You and Samwere having a staring match, neither of you blinked or moved. Dean could sense the tension in the room and stood in between youchewing on some fries. 

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Dean’s question was aimed at Sam but he just shook his head and just stared you down. 

“Ask her. If it is even the real Y/N.” Dean looked at you confused.   
“Sam asked me for my last name, so I gave it to him...he’s just not happy about it.” You stropped and folded your arms over your chest.   
“Are you gonna tell me darlin’ or do I have to guess?” Biting your lower lip, you didn’t want Dean to have the same reaction Sam had.   
“Colt...my name is Y/N Colt.” Flinging your arms in the air, you sat on the bed. Yes were stropping, you had every right to be. Why was this such a big deal? 

“But Y/N Colt is a myth, an old wives tale hunters used to tell each for when....unexplainable things happened.” You glared at Dean. You knew the rumours, how could you not? Everyone talked about them. That is why you rarely worked with anyone because they didn’t believe you.   
“Aren’t you meant to be...taller?” Dean asked.   
“Aren’t you meant to be hotter?” you retorted. 

“Touche” Dean winked at you. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” 

“You saw Sam’s reaction, Dean, and as you said I’m a myth, a legend, someone who doesn’t exist.” Huffing you started to play with the end of your top. A thread had come loose and you started to twirl it around your fingers. 

You heard Sam sigh from across the room, you didn’t mean to get angry but you had hoped the Winchesters would believe you out of everyone. 

“I’m sorry Y/N it's just, it's hard to believe that's all.” Shooting daggers at the taller man, he raised his hands in defence.   
“Ask Bobby about me, if you don’t believe me.” Putting one hand on your hip, you knew the boys would believe the older hunter. 

“How do you know about Bobby?” Dean walked towards you. Raising an eyebrow you still couldn’t believe these two. 

“Let’s just say an old family friend.” 

Ten minutes had passed and Sam threw his cell phone onto, what you assumed, was his bed. 

“Well, Bobby says that Y/N is who she says she is.” Smirking at the brothers, you knew Bobby would come through for you. 

“Don’t blame him boys, Bobby has been sworn to secrecy about me and my family, now are we hitting the road or not?” 

-

Sat in the back of Dean’s impala, you still couldn’t believe that the Winchester brothers had agreed to help you. Actually,Dean did and Sam had no choice. It made you feel safe knowing that two of the best hunters in the world were by your side. You couldn’t hear what the boys were talking about, you were too busy looking out of the window watching the world go by. You could feel your eyelids starting to get heavy. You were finally relaxing, after three long months you were relaxed. 

The car came to a sudden stop, making you catch your breath and jolt awake. 

“Morning sweetheart, we’re here.” 

Blinking, you didn’t say much, looking around you got used to your surroundings, a neon sign flashed with vacancy. 

“Stay here I’m gonna see if they have two rooms.” Sam walked over to what you could only think was the front desk. 

Grabbing your stuff out of the trunk. Watching Sam talk to the young woman at the desk, things looked like they were getting heated. You couldn’t help but smile as you saw Sam get frustrated. You could feel eyes on you.Sureenough Dean was staring at you, taking in every curve of your body. Throwing your bag to him, his reflexes kicked in and he grabbed the bag before it hit him in the face. 

“So, they have one room with two queens.” Your attention was brought back to Sam. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch if they have one, if not the floor,” you suggested. 

“No!” Dean shouted in your ear. “Sam and I will settle this the old fashioned way.” 

Clueless to what Dean was talking about, you noticed out of the corner of your eye that Sam was rolling his eyes. The boys had got into the position to do rock paper scissors. Huffing you couldn’t believe this. “One, two, three...damn it...best out of three Sam.” 

“Boys, it's fine I will sleep on the couch.” Grabbing the wooden key holder out of Sam's pocket, you looked at the number and made haste to the room. 

A few hours had passed and Dean was getting some food, while you and Sam were reading up on lore on Dark Fae. You were getting restless and bored of reading on them. Looking at Sam, you studied his features. The way his eyebrow creased when he was in deep thought. 

“Take a picture, it will last longer.” Smirking at the male hunter, you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Sorry...I’m bored.” Trying to refocus on the book in front of you, you couldn’t help but catchglimpses of Sam. Still feeling restless, you decided to try something. You noticed the way that Sam looked at you. Itwas the same way he’d looked at you the first night you met. It made your heart skip a beat. 

Trying to focus on the matter at hand, you grabbed a pen and paper to make some notes. Reading and slightly tapping the pen against the table, you didn’t realise the noise you were actually making. 

“Y/N” Sams voice brought your attention back to the room. 

“What?” You questioned him. 

“Stop with the pen.” Sam’s anger could be felt through his tone. Looking down at the book you tried to concentrate again. 

“Y/N Colt, so help me God, if you don’t stop tapping that pen.” 

Narrowing your eyes, you tapped the pen harder against the table. 

“Don’t make me tell you again.” 

The rage coursing through your veins at the moment was boiling to the surface. 

“So dark Fae... are they easy to kill?” Dean asked with a mouth full of food. “Y/N?” Dean nearly screamed at you, bringing your focus back into the room. 

“Huh?” 

“What did you learn about Dark Fae?” Dean questioned you with confusion on his face. 

“Y/N!” Dean screamed at you this time. 

“Dark Fae...um…..yeah…” Catching a glimpse of Sam, his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed, you knew you were in big trouble for ignoring his brother. 

“Haven’t got that far, I do know that no Fae is born dark...not that it helps.” 

Fiddling with your thumbs you looked down, ashamed now for getting distracted. “But cream does get them drunk,” you piped up. Dean smirked at you and winked. He obviously loved that idea. 

“So let’s get some-” But Dean was interrupted by the sound of glass smashing.


	4. Chapter three

The sound of the glass shattering made you jump out of your skin. Ducking under the table, your heart was pounding in your chest. Panic washed over your body. This couldn’t be happening you thought to yourself. 

“What on earth was that?” Dean queried to no one in particular. Taking a gulp, you knew if could only mean one thing, but you didn’t want to admit it to yourself. Hearing footsteps move Sam’s voice hesitated as he reached for the floor. “A brick”. 

Terror was overcoming your whole body. This could not be happening, not now. You thought this was all behind you. 

“Hang on” Sam barked. “There’s a note...There is no running Y/N.” You couldn’t deny it now, the note made it very clear that the brick was meant for you. 

Sam leaneddown and locked eyes with you, under the table. 

“Is this what you meant by protection?” 

Nodding you couldn’t find any words. Your mind was racing, your heart was still pounding, your whole was shaking, sweat dripped down your forehead. 

Slowly crawling out under the table, the brothers noticed your state of panic. Dean edged towards you. Placing a hand on your arm, he lightly squeezed. You leaned into his touch.Dean took this gesture that you needed more than an arm squeeze. Wrapping you in his strong arms, Dean rubbed your back up and down slowly. Your breathing started to match his motions. 

“Ok Sweetheart, you’re going to need to start talking” Dean proclaimed. 

Taking a deep breath, you stepped away from Dean. Looking him in the eyes you bit your bottom lip. 

“It’s my ex.” Feeling ashamed you lowered your head and walked over to the nearest bed. Your shaky hands wiped the tears from your eyes. 

“Sam do you remember when I said I needed protection.” Watching the taller hunter, you waited for him to nod. “My ex...he...he...three months ago...killed my father. I witnessed it happen. Since then I have been running.” Watching yourself lacing you’re thumbs, you couldn’t look at the brothers. You couldn’t face the shame you felt. 

The silence felt like hours before you noticed Dean was knelt down in front of you. His hand grabbed your knee and his thumb was rubbing against your jeans. 

“As much as we both want to comfort you right now. We need to move, and fast” Nodding you agreed with Dean and knew it was for the best. 

“Cas! Dean shouted. Confusion washed over your face, until you felt a gush of wind next to Dean. A man in a trenchcoat stood next to Dean with an emotionless expression on his face. 

“Yes.” The mystery man in a husky voice asked. 

“Woosh us someway, we need to get out of here.” Before you could protest the man touched your forehead. 

Blinking, you felt sick to the bottom of your stomach. Looking at the mystery man in front of you, his fingers were still on your forehead. 

“What just happened?” You questioned, no one in particular. 

“I zapped you to a motel in Texas.” 

Watching the man in front of you, you couldn’t quite believe what was happening. 

“Thanks” you said under your breath. The two of you just stood in silence, watching each other. “Who..” 

“I’m Cas an angel of the lord.” His husky voice filled the air and it sent shiver down your spine. 

Your family were always on the fence about the possibility of angel, you however, were always open to the idea. But the fact an angel was standing in front of you, was overwhelming to say the least. “I need to get Sam and Dean.” Nodding to Cas, he was gone and returned with the brothers before you even took a breath. 

Looking at the brothers, your eyes started to burn. You wanted to run and cry. You never wanted any of this. Hot tears rolled down your face slowly. Locking eyes with Dean, his face softened when he saw you. Reaching out for you, you stepped away from him. Running to the nearest door, it opened to the bathroom. Locking yourself in, you turned your back and slid down, falling to the floor. 

-

Hours must have passed before you emerged from the bathroom. You woke up in the fetal position on the floor. Your head was pounding, your body was weak. Stepping into the room, you could feel the tension in the air. 

Dean approached you first. But before he could reach you, Sam was in front of you, his face angry and full of betrayal that you hadn't told him.  
"You nearly got us killed!" He shouted and you flinched back from his rage. You tried to choke out a reply but he started yelling again ”Why the fuck you didn't tell us sooner. Again. There's always something with you Y/N! Always something that you hold back. If you don't trust us, if you don't believe that we'll help you and keep you safe, that we'll fight with you then maybe... Maybe you should leave."   
You felt as though you'd been slapped across the face at what he'd just said.


	5. Chapter four

Y/N POV 

You had been on the road for the past three days. You didn't know where you were. Sitting In the driver's seat of a banged up Ford , you need some space and fresh air. 

Since running away from the brothers, you constantly were looking over your shoulder. Wondering if your ex had caught up with you yet. 

You were not hunting at the moment. All that mattered was your safety. Rocking up to a motel, you went to the reception and got a room with a double bed. Which at the moment sounded wonderful. You placed the key in lock and pushed the door open. Looking up and walking through the door, there he was, one of the men that you were trying to leave behind. 

‘How did you know I was here?’ you demanded. 

‘Cas...he can track people.’ 

Tutting you threw the key down on the nearest table. Sitting on the bed you watched the taller hunter just stand there not doing anything. 

‘Why are you here?’ you questioned. 

‘Y/N look, I’m sorry about Sam. He should not have said those things.’ He cowered away from you. You glared at him. ‘Even if he did not mean to say it, he still did Dean, and, and it hurt. After what I’ve told you both as well.’ You crossed your arms over your chest. Dean took a seat next to you. Placing a hand on your knee, you looked at him. 

Deans POV

‘Damn it Sam!’ Dean raged at Sam. ‘Why, why would you say those things to her.’ Dean was marching up and down in the motel room. Angry with himself for letting Sam shout at Y/N like that and angry with himself for letting her leave. 

Sam’s head hung low as the impact of what he just said sunk in. 

‘She wanted our help Sammy and…’ Dean couldn’t think of the words, instead he let his fists do the talking. Taking one hit, Sam tumbled back slightly. He let his older brother take another hit before he spoke. 

‘It just came over me Dean, she could have got us killed. She could have been killed.’ Dean stopped in his tracks for a second. Blinking, he looked at his younger brother. He was worried about her. 

‘I need a drink’ With that said Dean grabbed his coat and headed to the nearest bar he could find. Hours passed and woman upon woman tried to flirt with him, but he rejected them all. He couldn’t bring himself to flirt back this evening. He was worried about Y/N. 

One gorgeous blonde was trying her best moves on Dean, he just politely smiled at her and downed his whisky. She stopped talking and her eyes were focused on something else, following her eye line. Dean looked at the door and sighed as Sam walked in. 

Dean grabbed his coat as Sam approached. Sam opened his mouth, ‘I don’t want to hear it Sammy.’ Dean scolded. 

‘Dean, I think Y/N is gone. She hasn’t returned.’ 

Dean pushed passed Sam and ran towards the motel. The door flung open as Dean was greeted with an empty room. 

‘Cas!’ Dean screamed. Within an instance Cas appeared 

‘Yes, Dean’ Cas said calmly. 

‘Find her. Now!’ Deans anger was rising again, the whisky was probably not helping at this point. 

‘She’s safe, but reading her thoughts and energy. I think maybe leave her alone for a couple of days.’ As soon as Cas finished talking he vanished. 

‘This is all your fault’ Dean snapped at Sam. 

Walking out of the room, Dean made his way to the reception and commandeered another room. 

-

Three days ago all the drama had happened. Dean still couldn’t get Y/N out of his head. Sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. He thought to himself that she has had another time now. He needs her back. 

Y/N POV 

‘I’ve missed ya kid.’ Dean’s thumb rubbed your knee. If he missed you so much why didn’t he come and get you sooner, you thought to yourself. ‘Look, just come back with me and let Sam apologise, please.’ He pleaded. Thinking for a few seconds, you nodded. 

‘Great let's go. Cas!’ The angel appeared in front of you. Looking up you locked eyes with him, he had a confused look on his face, you wanted to question it but thought against it.   
Blinking, you were back in the motel room in Texas. The feeling of wanting to throw up washed over you. 

‘You’ll get used to it’ Sam’s voice could be heard over your shoulder. Taking a few slow deep breaths you regain your composure.

Turning around, you looked Sam dead in the eye. ‘Your brother said you have something to say.’ You crossed your arms over your chest, waiting patiently. 

‘Yeah about the other day. I didn’t mean to say those things.’ Sam lowered his head. You could feel Dean’s eyes on you. You looked at the older brother. Rolling your eyes, you could feel Dean trying to plead with you to accept Sam’s apology.

The younger brother got anxious, you could tell by how his hands were in his pockets and the slight sway in his balance. 

‘It’s, fine Sammy’ You responded, waiting for him to say something about the nickname. You watch Sam as he clenched his jaw and stepped forward. Dean cleared his throat and Sam’s posture returned to normal. 

You soon realised that the boys had no means of getting home. The impala was left at the last hunt. 

‘Boys we have a slight problem’ they both grunted in response ‘Where’s the car?’ you questions. 

‘Damn it, Cas!’ 

-

A week had passed since the drama with Sam and Dean trying to get Cas to woosh the car to them. You had picked numerous cases since then and started to see a pattern. It was like the universe was trying to tell you something, but no one had figured it out yet. 

‘So get this,’ Sam caught yours and Dean's attention. ‘Three farms in a two mile radius, last night reported cattle mutilations while there was an electrical storm’ Dean and yourself looked at each other with confused looks on your face. ‘There omens guys.’ ‘For who?’ you interrupted. ‘Lucifer’


	6. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am an idiot and forgot to add this before chapter six.

‘So...Lucifer wants to, what exactly?’ You asked no one in particular.   
‘Use me as a Vessel and cause the end of the world’ Sam bluntly snapped at you. You rolled your arms and sat back in the chair, you kind knew that but, you didn’t want to believe it.   
‘Well there has to be a way we can stop him though?’ you queried the older hunters. 

There was a deathly silence that filled the air. Tension started to rise, what was going on you thought to yourself. Dean cleared his throat as to speak and Sam shook his head. One minute Sam was talking about being honest and now he is keeping things from you. You sighed heavily, as you tapped your pen against the table. 

‘Y/N, what have I told you about doing that.’ Sam snapped.   
‘Well maybe if you told me what was going on, I wouldn’t’ you argued back at him.   
‘Guys not this again, look Y/N, we have to get Lucifer back in the cage and the only way to do that is for Sam to become his vessel and you can figure out the rest.’ Dean tried his best to calm the situation but for some reason it only made it worse. 

You got up from your chair and stormed to your room. Slamming the door behind as hard as you could. You threw yourself onto your bed. Anger rose from the pit of your stomach to your chest, after everything you had been through with the boys and they still didn’t trust you. 

An hour or two must have passed as you just gazed up to the ceiling, thinking of ways to end this. A soft knock came to your door and brought you back to the present. ‘Y/N it's me.’ Dean whispered from the other side of the door. ‘I have a peace offering...It’s Bacon, you might wanna hurry up before I eat it, because we both know I love Ba..’ You opened the door and stole the plate from his hand and slammed the door in his face. ‘Oh come on.’ You laughed at how Dean whined. 

Opening the door again, slowly this time, you held out a piece of Bacon and waited for Dean to take it. Before he could snatch it from you though, you pushed the whole piece into your mouth and winked at him. ‘Oh I wouldn’t do that if I were you Princess.’ You raised your eyebrow at the man before you. Biting your lower lip ever so softly, ‘Who the fuck do you think you’re calling princess.’ Laughing at him, you noticed Dean lick his lips slowly, a hand came up to his face as he started to rub his chin. 

You could sense he was planning something, you looked into his eyes and his pupils widened and his eyes got darker. You gulped and smirked at him as you ate more Bacon.   
You fluttered your eyelashes at him, hoping deep down that he was going to throw you onto your bed and have his way with you. He stepped closer to you, his mouth slowly reached for your ear. ‘Do you wanna be a good girl for Daddy, baby girl?’ Dean questioned. 

You bit your bottom lip again, waiting patiently for your next instruction. His mouth never left your ear, Dean moved closer to you. A short growl escaped his lips. You let out a breath which you didn’t realise you were holding onto. Tightening your thighs together you needed some friction. The hotness between your legs grew as you could feel Dean breath on your neck. A cough from the doorway brought you around from your trance. 

‘Damn it Sammy,’ Dean said underneath his breath, for your ears only. You laughed softly and looked at the taller hunter at the door. ‘I may have found a way to kill Lucifer.’ You blinked and waited for him to continue ‘Shall we take this into the war room.’ Sam suggested. You rolled your eyes and followed him. 

-

‘So let me get this straight, if I shoot Lucifer in his current Vessel with the colt, he will go back to the cage?’ questioning Sam for the third time because you couldn’t get your head around the idea. Sam just scuffed at you, ‘For the final time yes, because you are of Samuels Colt bloodline, you can send him back.’ Sam lifted his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched it with his thumb and first finger. 

Yes this was frustrating but it was also confusing. You didn’t understand why Sam was getting annoyed with you. You were only trying to wrap your head around the idea.   
‘Look Y/N Lucifer is not a nice guy.’ 

‘Well done Sherlock, he is the devil after all,’ you interrupted him. His eyes narrowed at you and quickly closed your mouth shut, before you could even think of speaking again. ‘Sam and I will be there. We will help you, but you have to be the one to pull the trigger,’ Dean tried to reassure you or that’s the way he was coming across. You looked over to Sam, he just rolled his eyes ‘What he said, but remember, he will try and get into your mind. Don’t let him.’ You nodded in response and looked at Dean and he gave you a reassuring smile. ‘I need a beer’ Dean stated and got up from his seat. 

You were sitting alone with Sam and he returned his attention back to whatever book he was reading, this guy never stops you thought to yourself. You studied his Sam's features as he concentrated on the book. The way his brow slightly creased and the way he licked his lips every so often. 

‘So what's the plan batman’ you quizzed Sam. He rolled his eyes and put his book on the table. Folding his arms and leaning back on the chair he just looked at you. ‘Need to use me as bait to lure him out.’ he said smugly. 

Something didn’t sit right with you when he said that. ‘You’re not going to say yes, are you?’ you hesitated for a moment hoping to God he wasn’t. He chuckled to himself, ‘No I would never do that, but if he thinks I am, it will be easier to get him where we need him.’ 

You pondered over Sam’s words for a while. The plan was stupid, it was surely going to get everyone killed. Lucifer would know it was a trap, he wouldn’t buy into it. Even if Sam and you didn’t get along that way, you still didn’t want him to die. 

‘What if I offered myself up as bait?’ You queried. Sam just looked at you and rolled his eyes again. ‘It wont work, you're not his vessel, remember.’ Sam grumbled at you. ‘I only want to help.’ you said defeated. ‘Stop being a little brat Y/N, we don’t have time for this.’ He snapped at you. ‘I’m not being a brat, but your plan is fucking stupid,’ you scolded towards the male hunter. ‘There has to be another way?’ 

Sam’s face grew into a smirk, ‘There isn’t another way Y/N, just as you're told for once. Or should I get Dean to tell you. You seem to listen to him...Princess.’ 

Anger roared up deep inside of you, who the hell does he think he is, calling you Princess. How dare he. You stood up and stormed over to him. Raising your hand up, you made sure it collided with his face. He laughed as he wiped his head back to look at you. ‘Was that meant to hurt?’ You raised your hand again, this time with more anger and hatred, as you brought it down Sam caught your wrist. Your breath hitched in your throat. ‘Don’t start something you can’t finish, baby girl.’ Sam released your hand and walked away.


	7. Chapter six

The sheer audacity of the younger Winchester had still left you gobsmacked. It had been three days since your argument in the war room and you were still annoyed and angry at Sam. 

You wanted to talk to Dean about how stupid the plan was but every single time you got him alone, Sam would magically appear. It was quite frankly giving you a headache. 

Walking to the kitchen you had not noticed that Sam was already in there. You were wearing an oversized T shirt and nothing else, it was stupid early in the morning and you also didn’t think anyone else would be awake yet. Reaching down in the fridge for some bacon, you heard a cough. You nearly jumped out of your skin as you noticed Sam sitting at the table. Turning around you dropped the bacon on the floor. 

‘For fuck sake Sam’ You scolded him. It was too early for this shit. He just simply laughed at you and tutted as he noticed the bacon. You wanted to curl up into a ball and hide from embarrassment. You picked the bacon up and thought about throwing at him. But you didn’t want to waste good food. 

Dean walked into the kitchen and looked at the both of you. He licked his lips as his eyes kept darting between you and Sam. 

‘What’s going on here?’ Dean questioned and pointed between the two of you. You narrowed your eyes at him. 

‘Y/N was going to waste some bacon.’ Sam pointed to you and Dean gasped and turned to you. Gulping you wanted to scold the younger Winchester for saying that. Dean walked towards you shaking his head and rubbing his chin. ‘What are we going to do with you Y/N’ 

You rolled your eyes and walked towards the stove. You stopped yourself for a brief moment and decided that now was the perfect time to tell Dean about Sam’s plan. Two can play at this game you thought. 

‘Dean, Sam is going to offer himself up to Lucifer.’ You still had your back turned to the brother when you said it. ‘What!’ Dean screeched. You turned slowly to face Sam, smirking and fluttering your eyelashes at him. ‘Yeah he thinks he can lure him out, or something along those lines’ you waved your hand around. 

Sam’s jaw clenched with rage and his eyes narrowed. Dean approached his younger brother but Sam gave him no attention. 

‘Are you stupid man, like come on. Lucifer will see right through this.’ Dean said but it fell onto deaf ears. You noticed Sam's brow crease and his breathing quickened. You looked down and noticed his fists were clenched. Smiling at him, you were enjoying Dean ripping him a new one. You leaned back on a counter, folding your arms over your chest.   
Sam pushed passed Dean and marched towards you. He crouched down and his face was inches away from you.   
‘Do you really want to start acting like a brat, Y/N?’ Sam questioned. 

You felt his breath on your face. You bit your lower lip, still holding a smirk on your face.   
‘Well maybe if you told Dean your plan, we wouldn’t be in this predicament’ you snapped back at him. 

Sam straightened his back and towered over you. He watched you from hooded eyelids. His jaw clenched even more, showing off his jaw line. He rubbed his chin and tsked at you. His free hand came up to your throat, his grip tightened at the sides. His face came to your ear as he whispered ‘Wrong answer.’ 

You gulped, and your breathing hitched in your chest. You looked into Sam’s eyes, his eyes had darken but you couldn’t figure out why. You looked at his lips as he slowly dragged his tongue across them. With the grip on your throat he brought you closer to him. His lips were inches away from you. You looked into his eyes and then his lips again. 

Without missing a beat Sam crushed his lips onto yours. You were taken back at first. The amount of arguing that happened between the two of you, you were sure he hated you. Or he didn’t trust you at the very least. 

Sam ran his tongue across your lips, bringing your attention back to the matter at hand and asking for permission. You pushed him off you slightly. Gasping for air. 

‘What the fuck Sammy,’ Dean shouted at his younger brother. You had totally forgotten that Dean was even in the room at this point. You could feel your cheeks turning bright red from embarrassment, you wanted to curl into a corner again. 

‘What she was acting like a brat, and there is only one way to treat a brat Dean.’ You gulped at Sam’s words knowing he was right. You tried to step away from Sam but both his strong hands grabbed your arms and held you still. You lowered your head slightly and bit your lip again. 

‘See Dean, she’s submitting already.’ Sam taunted you. You could hear footsteps from behind Sam, you didn’t dare look up at this point. You could feel another pair of eyes on you, hot breath tickled your neck as you took a deep breath. A deep slow growl filled your ears, as you stood there waiting for their next move.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small drabble,

Sam’s hand was wrapped around your throat, he wasn't applying pressure just keeping you still, in your place. Dean was kissing your neck up and down, slightly biting, making you moan underneath them both. 

Tightening your thighs together, you need some sort of friction. Dean held his hands on your hips, he brushed his growing bulge against your clothed pussy. 

‘Please?” You pleaded with them both. 

“What do you want, baby girl?” the taller hunter questioned you. 

“I need more, just more’ you gasped as Dean cupped your clothed cunt. Applying pressure in the right places and harshly rubbed his palm against your clothed clit. 

You gasped as you felt Sam move behind you, he ground his growing erection into your lower back. You moaned at the sensation, leaning into his touch. 

“Someone is needy.” Sam stated. 

You nodded and bit your lower lip slightly. Sam grabbed your hair and pulled your hair, making you look at him. He kissed you hard, and pulled harder on your hair. Moaning, the heat between your legs grew. 

Bucking your hips in Dean's hand, you needed more. You needed that sweet release. Dean’s movements became harsher and rougher. Glancing at him his pupils had blown and he growled at you. 

“Wanna cum baby girl?’ he growled at you.   
You nodded and moaned as his assault on your clothed cunt did not lighten. 

“Do you think we should give in, Dean, or work her up and then leave her.” Sam chuckled at himself, knowing how much this was driving you insane. 

Dean growled in your ear, if you weren’t turned on before you are now. You locked eyes with Dean and you could see him contemplating Sam’s question. 

“I think,” Dean wrapped a hand around your throat, ‘We should leave her, she nearly wasted some bacon.”

You groaned at the decision that the eldest hunter gave. 

“Look the brat is having a tantrum.” Sam mocked you. “We also have the devil to kill” 

You noticed Dean nod his head, and they both left you. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, turned on to the max, you will never forgive the brothers for this. 

-

Sat in the back of the impala, music filled your ears as the brothers sat in silence ignoring you. The plan had changed slightly, you were going to Lucifer but Dean had talked Sam down to being bait. Which deep down you were happy about, but you still want to take the fight to Lucifer. The colt sat in your jacket pocket, close to your heart. You were not letting anyone take it from you. You wanted to feel it at all times.   
You were looking at the window, daydreaming about nothing in particular, when suddenly you felt a gush of wind next to you. You didn’t need to turn to see who it was, you already knew. His presence calmed you a little bit. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” The angel questioned in his low ruff voice. 

“Taking the fight to Lucifer Cas, we are not sitting around any more.” Dean asserted. His dom voice filled your ears and you had to clear your head of the thoughts that rushed through your mind. 

“This is a stupid idea,’ Cas went quiet and you could feel his eyes on you, “Does she know?” Cas questioned. 

“Do I know what?” You queried, something felt wrong. 

Sam turned around in his seat, and you noticed Dean look in the mirror. Both of their brows were creased. Their eyes widened, something was wrong. 

“None of you know do you?”

“Damn it Cas, just tell us?” Dean shouted. 

Cas looked down to his hands, glanced at you and then vanished. Your heart started to race, what was going on. Your breathing became shallow, something bad was gonna happen and Cas knew it. 

Your hands started to shake as you looked at Dean through the rearview mirror. He abruptly stopped the car. Looked at Sam and then back at you. Turning in his seat. 

“We will not allow anything to happen to you, you hear me Y/N” You nodded at Deans words but deep down you didn’t believe him.


	9. Chapter 8

Sitting in the car for a few hours was making you on edge, after Cas’ very secret message. Sam was in and out of sleep, while Dean’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel.

“Can we stop? I need to stretch?” You asked shyly hoping Dean would agree. He grunted, and you took it as a yes.

Dean pulled over into the nearest lay-by and shook Sam awake. Sam stirred awake and looked back at you as you got out of the car, offering him a slight smile. Walking away from the car, Dean had luckily pulled up next to a field. You started to walk, with no aim in mind. The long green grass started to tickle your legs as you walked through the unforgiving mess. You signed and looked up to the sky, how and why was this happening to you? Inhaling deep and closing your eyes, you let the wind sweep over your face. The cold breeze brought warmth and comfort that you needed. Listening to the birds chime their song, this is what you were fighting for. Nature, the earth in all its glory and the people within it.

Lowering your head, you looked towards the car, and both Sam and Dean had made themselves comfortable on the hood of the car chatting amongst themselves. Walking back towards them, you had caught their attention. Dean gave you a slight smile, trying how best to comfort you. The not knowing was driving you insane. Why would Cas tell you something but not tell you at the same time? Approaching the men, you could see that Sam wanted to say something. He opened his mouth and jumped down from the hood of the car.

“What if..”

“You are not offering yourself up, Sam” you interrupted him. Sam glared at you, and Dean nodded in agreement. If anyone were offering themselves to the devil, it would be you. The world needed the Winchester’s, and they also needed each other. You, on the other hand, had no one counting on you. 

You don’t realise that you fell asleep in the car, but you opened your eyes slowly when the engine turned off. You were at the destination that Lucifer had been spotted in. Drawing in a deep breath, you lifted your head slowly off the back seat. It was now or never. A hush of wind appeared again, and Cas was by your side.

“Y/n, I have to tell you something” you blinked at the angel as you just wanted to know what was happening.

Dean and Sam turned around and glared at the other man.

“In being able to destroy the devil, the Colts blood has to be spilt as well” you nodded, knowing deep down that it was the case.

“How much of it?” Dean questioned.

“That is something I don’t know” Cas blankly answered. “That’s what I wanted to find out before you arrived here, but I couldn’t find the answer.”

Cas’ head hung low as the words slipped from his mouth.

“I’m here to die, and I know that Cas,” you placed your hand over his. Offering some comfort.

“We don’t know that Y/N” Dean slammed his fist into the middle of the wheel. The sudden burst of anger made you jump a little bit. Opening the car door, you stepped out and raised your hand to the men behind you.

“Y/N we are coming with you” Dean’s voice flowed with worry.

“I need to do this on my own, stay here, if I need you…I’ll scream” you laughed lightly but the men before you did not find it funny.

Looking at the building you stood in front of was a fancy hotel. The door gleamed with a block of dark oak wood. Walking towards the door, you took another deep breath. You reached inside your jacket and made sure the colt was there. You wrapped your hand around the grip and made sure to aim it as you opened the door. Walking into the hotel, it was empty. Your stomach dropped as you looked at the staircase. It was marvellous. Two different staircases made their way to the middle and opened to the new floor. Catching your eye was a tall dirty blonde haired man standing there. Watching you.

“Hello Y/N”


End file.
